Mission for just two
by water.colored.angel
Summary: After they escape from the Edison group and they get to a safe place,Chloe and Derek just can't catch a break.That is until Kit informs them of a mini mission he has for just the two of them.Will they be able to save another victim of Dr.Davidoff's.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Don't own DP. I just finished reading The Gathering, which btw was a really good book. This is going to be a small cross over between the two book.**

* * *

><p>Chloe pov<p>

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

My fingers tangle in his hair pulling him as close to my lips as I could. His lips tasted so good and moved against mine just right. His one hand held on the small of my back as the other hand roamed a little lower and explored my back side. I felt my lungs start to burn, threatening to burst if I don't get air. I lean back and gasp. I move my head so it was resting against his chest. He smells so good, so amazing, so, so Derek. My body felt warm, so very warm.

"D-Derek," I say breathless. My body was completely against his. I felt small compared to him, but I also have never felt so safe.

"Chloe," his voice sounds different. It sounded husky, and I loved it. I look up at him and kiss his chin. He smiles and moves his hand that had been roaming my back through my hair. I must look bad. I felt sweaty and my hair felt like it was hay. It still had the dye in it.

"Derek! Chloe! Where are you?" I hear off in the distance. I look over, I think it was Tori that was yelling but I couldn't be completely sure of it. I look back at Derek. He had hints of annoyance by them.

"Do we need to go back?" I ask kissing his chin again. He laughed.

"You're suppose to be the reliable one to get us back to the group." He smirks and kisses my forehead.

"We can't have to long just the two of us." I mutter.

"Yeah, it does seem to look like that." He smiles hugging me to him. I wrap my arms around him but I couldn't get my arms completely around him.

"There you are!" We hear Tori yell. Gosh she was loud.

"Dad and Lauren want you guys to come back since it's dark." Simon says looking like he rather be back at the motel and in his room. I do feel sorry for him. He had liked me and I had thought I liked him but it turns out I'm in love with his brother and his brother loves me. Well if this isn't love then I don't know what love is.

"Fine, we will be back in a minute." Derek says. When Derek finally lets me go his hand met mine and our fingers intertwined. I look around us and apparently I hadn't noticed that we were surrounded by lots of little white and pink flowers that circles Derek and me. I smile and let him lead us out of the forest and back with the others. Once we were back in the motel room I think Aunt Lauren could breath easier. But she still flipped out.

"What were you two doing?" Lauren asks, well more like demands us to answer. I shrug as Derek sits down on the couch and instead of me sitting next to him in the open spot I chose to sit down on his lap. Tori was laying on her stomach on the bed watching the scene play out, Simon was sitting on the floor leaning his back on the bed Tori was laying on. Kit was standing, leaning his back on the far wall. Aunt Lauren was standing a few feet in front of Derek and me.

"We were out in the forest." I say not thinking. Tori was struggling to hide her giggles. Aunt Lauren's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"What do you mean out in the forest? Y-you guys weren't..." She trails off and I get what she's talking about.

"Aunt Lauren! If we had been do you think I would be here now talking to you guys?" I ask in disbelief that she was hinting at that. Derek hugged me too him and whispers to me to stay calm. "Any ways I wouldn't do it in the forest! It would be way to painful with sticks and stuff on the ground."

"Well that's a relief but stay where I can see you." She says.

"Well, actually Lauren, I had something I was going to have the two of them do for us." Kit says walking over and calmly touches Lauren's shoulder. She glances over at him with a death glare.

"What in hell is so important that only the two of them can do?" Lauren's voice sounded cruel, something I hadn't seen before.

"Well there's an island up in Canada that is exclusive and run by Dr. Davidoff and his employees and if we all go there it will become obvious. Plus these two work best together." Kit answers.

"Yeah, they only work so good together is because Derek's trying to get in to Chloe's pants and Chloe is to naive to see that." Lauren says, I can't believe the words that was coming out of her lips. "And of all things Derek is he's a fucking monster." She mutters the second part and that was the last straw. Even though Derek was trying to keep me calm and not yell. I stand up.

"How can you say that? Derek help save your ass! Derek is the complete opposite of a monster! The true monsters are the one calling him a monster!" I scream. "And I am not naive! He isn't trying to fuck me! And anyways that stuff is none of your business. I'm going to go with him to whatever island it is and help the victims of Dr. Davidoff!" She was completely in shock now. She was stunned and bewildered that I used such words and yelled at her. After I get over the fact I had cussed at her I walk out of the room and over to the next room. Out of the two beds in the room I choose the one closest to the door. I face towards the opposite side the door is on. I hear a slight rasp at the door, before I say go away the door opens and foot steps follow. They stop at the edge of the bed. I bite my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. I hadn't noticed until now, I was crying. The person choose to get on the bed and lay next to me. I felt arms going around me. The second that his arms went around me I knew it was Derek's. I turn so I was facing him and I start to cry. I curl into his chest and just cry.

"It'll be okay Chloe." He murmurs and runs his hand through my hair. After crying so much I lose energy and fall a sleep right there in his arms. The last words I hear before I pass out is him saying the magical three words, "I love you."

After a nice long sleep with no ghosts waking me up, no nightmare, no anything except true sleep I wake up. I was still in his arms. I smile and curl into his chest. He smells so good.

"Wake?" He startles me. I look up and smile.

"I thought you were sleeping." I state yawning at the end.

"I was until you started to wake up." He kisses my forehead. I lean up and kiss the base of his neck. His chin had some small stubble. It felt scratchy to my forehead.

"When did you get stubble?" I giggle. I slowly touch his cheeks. The stubble felt funny, a good funny. He looks different with it. It was a strange mature-ish look, sort of.

"Eh, don't really know. Do I look good with it?" He teases. I nod. I look over to see that we were alone in the room. I roll us so I was laying on top of him. Something felt funny. My tummy had butterflies and something was poking me. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"What's poking me Derek?" I ask truly wanting to know. His cheeks start to become a light shade of pink.

"Y-you shouldn't be laying like that. I-if someone comes in they might think we were," he was saying before I sat up. My legs on either side of his hips, my knees tighten the space between each other. The thing felt harder then before and it was where his...Oh.

"Oh, I know what's poking me." I feel my cheeks turn a deep red, they felt like they were as red as strawberries. His face was just as red as mine. My body felt so much different than anything I've felt. Without a thought my body reacts by pushing myself into his lap. I gasp at the feeling. It felt oddly good but at the same time so foreign. He gasps as well. His hands flying to my hips.

"W-we can't do this." He tries to say but even though he says them he guides my hips harder into his lap making me gasp again. I move against him. There was a knock at the door and I roll off the bed and plop on the next one and pretend I'm a sleep even though I really wanted more of what Derek and I had been doing.

"Who's there?" Derek calls out. I hear him pulling up the blanket him even though he was dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"It's dad." Kit says through the door. "You guys up?"

"Uh, just me dad." Derek answers getting up and walking to the door. He manages opening the door and let his dad in the room. I stay quiet.

"Is she okay?" Kit asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" Derek asks.

"Last night's fight." Kit says.

"Hm, she was fine last night. I kept her safe and sound." Derek replies.

"Good. You two are leaving at noon which is in an hour. One of my old friends that owes me a favor is taking you two up to the island." Kit informs Derek. "I'll give you instructions on where you'll be staying and all that." He leaves after that. I roll over and look up at Derek. He was looking down, thinking probably.

"Your dad must have changed Lauren's mind somehow. He is a sorcerer right? He probably found a spell to or had Tori do the dirty work." I say. That snapped him out of the trance. He smirks.

"Probably Tori did it." He says. I stand up and walk over to him. I lean up on my tippy toes and give him a small chaste kiss. I quickly turn and make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So was the first chapter any good? Please Review this!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~Don't own DP.**

**Warning~ there's a lemon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once I was dressed in a clean white button up blouse that had fluffy small sleeves that also has a low neckline, and I wore faded blue jeans that had a tear in one of the knee's. I walk out of the bathroom to see Derek in just his shorts. I smile at the sight. He was hot in other people's view but to me he was the hottest guy I've seen, cuter than Brent, the hot guy from my art school. I just slyly walk over to him, lean up kiss his chin, than turn and plop down on the bed.<p>

"Derek, ya' think I could wash the nasty black dye out now?" I ask. He slowly turns around, smiling as he looks down at me. My eye level was just level with his, um, hips, groan. I feel my cheeks warm up.

"I think once we get there we can get a more natural tone of hair color for you." He replies. He slowly leans down and tries to give me a quick peck on the forehead but I was faster and wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him down to my lips. I manage to get him just on top of me. I wrap my legs around his hip. His lips tasted so yummy with the sweet and salty taste to them. When I felt my lungs start to burn I let him up just enough so he could get air. I kiss him just a little lower than his ear.

"Chloe, I need to, ah, take a shower." He says. I could feel the pokey again and smile. I slowly move my hands to his shoulders and look him in his green, green eyes. I smile as I unwrap my legs from him and let him walk away. When the bathroom door closes I throw my head back on the bed and sigh. My body felt so strange. I let my left hand wander down to my girly spot. It was weird but the touch made me tangle. I let out a small unexpected gasp and smile to myself. Was this wrong to do? No one ever told me not to do it, just not to touch myself in public. I rub a little more and my back arches and little tangles of runs my body. This felt good, so I did it again and again. And when I felt like I couldn't take any more good feelings I felt my back arch and the word that left my mouth was well, "Derek!" I try and mumble it but it was kind of too late. I hear the water turn off and I quickly sit back up and fix myself back up. But my insides were on fire, it felt so good. My face was warm. When he comes back out he's wearing a black top and dark blue jeans.

I quickly stand up and grab the two bags, one was mine and the other was his. I look up at him hoping he didn't hear me playing with myself. I didn't go under my pants, so it was really touching myself. Right?

"Ready to, uh, go?" My legs felt like rubber and they would go out at any second. He smiled knowingly and I felt my face warm up to high degrees.

"Yup." He replies taking his bag so I could hold his hand. We walk out of the room and found the others standing at the front desk.

"Hey they're finally here." Tori says to Simon. She lowers her tone so the adults couldn't hear her, "What do you think they were doing?"

"I don't wanna know." Simon says. I roll my eyes. Kit and Lauren walk back over to us. Lauren might have finally agreed but that didn't mean she was happy about it. We rode in the big white van for a couple of miles till we got to a small airport that had a single helicopter. Once parked we walk up toward the main gates. There was a man standing a few feet in front of the helicopter. He had black hair that was graying in some spots and a white jump suit on. He smiles and waves to us.

"Hey old friend." The man says to kit.

"It's been to long Roy." Kit says smiling. While those two were saying good bye I hug both Lauren and Tori good-bye.

"You guys might be living together but I do not want to find out that you're pregnant. Use condoms." Lauren says loudly.

"Here," Tori says pushing a box in to my bag. When I reach to retrieve the bag Tori was quick to cover my hand. She looks over at Lauren who is now demanding Derek to be mature and not to do stuff. She whispers, "Don't let Lauren see these. I got them last night just for the two of you."

"Oh," I mouth. "It's those."

"Yeah," she nods. She gives me one last hug then Derek and I climb into the helicopter. A few minutes later Roy climbs into the pilot seat.

"You guys ready?" He calls over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah!" I say. Derek pulls me over and keeps his arm around me. I rest my head on him as Roy starts the helicopter and we get up into the air. I could see just about everything. But I was getting sick so I turn and bury my face into Derek's side. The ride felt like it was for ever, but I would guess it only took an hour at the most. Once back on the ground I swore I would never fly in an helicopter unless I absolutely had too.

"Here," Roy says handing Derek some papers. We had landed in a clearing that was completely encircled by trees. I walk over a few feet away from the running helicopter. Derek came up to me and protected me from the strong winds of the helicopter as it took off. Once the helicopter was up and gone Derek led me out of the clearing and into the woods. My one hand clasping his while the other held onto my bag. It didn't take to long before we were in the small town. There wasn't much but it did look friendly.

"Our cabin is suppose to be just on the outskirts of town." Derek says walking past the fountain. It was a really cute fountain. Derek found a taxi and had it take us up to the dirt road that was suppose to lead to the cabin. I got out while Derek gave the taxi driver some road was curvy but it was a short walk. The cabin was surrounded by the trees.

"Derek, I think this town was placed right in the middle of a forest." I state. He laughs.

"You might just be right Chloe." He says. The cabin was two stories. What shocked us was that there was a car parked in front of the cabin.

"Is there someone already living there?" I ask.

"I don't smell anyone. Stay close to that car, I'll check out the house." Derek tells me. I shake my head.

"I'm staying with you." I say putting as much confidence in it. He huffs but nods his head.

"Stay quiet okay?" He tells me. I nod and we walk up to the front porch. On the door there was a post-it. I quickly pick it up and read it.

"To D&S, the car is for you guys to use, be careful and stay alert. I trust that you guys will be responsible. From Kit/dad." I read.

"Hm," Derek murmurs and carefully opens the door. The room was furnished and so was the attached kitchen. I quickly take my bag and jog up the main stairs. There was a single red hall that led to two rooms, a master bedroom and a bathroom. I walk into the bedroom and plop down on the bed. After a minute or two Derek walked in smiling. I scoot up so my back is up against the wall.

"Dad's instructions say we start school tomorrow." Derek says stopping at the edge of the bed. I slowly undid the first two buttons on my shirt. He smiles and quickly pulls his own shirt up and off him. I tease him by slowly unbuttoning the next button, then the next and that left two so I quickly got those two undone. I pull my shirt open so he could see the white bra with blue frill. Derek looks down at my breasts then back up at me. His eyes pleading for me to do more.

I smile as I slowly take my top off so I was just in the jeans and my bra. Derek's pants look a little tighter. He takes his jeans off leaving him in his black boxers. I smile as I take in the sight. His face, his body, his, well, everything. I unbutton my jeans and slowly slip out of them. I throw it over to where my shirt had landed. He stares at my matching white and blue panties. My face and upper half of my body for the fact was red.

"Chlo," Derek whispers in a husky voice. That gave me some courage. My hands go behind me and unsnapped my bra but made sure it didn't fall. I move my hands onto my breasts. "Chlo, please." He pleads.

"Hehe, I'm in c-charge for once." I smile. I pull down my bra but quickly cover my breasts. Teasing him, I start teasing my breasts. I let out a slow moan. He stripped from his boxers, so he was standing at the edge of the bed with his hand on himself. I let go of holding my breasts as I slip out of my panties and throw them at Derek. His hands wrap around them. But his eyes stay on me. I smile as I slowly flex my index finger for him to crawl over to me. He quickly applies to do so. He stops just inches from me. His hands do touch my legs, spreading them, and kissing up from my knees. It tickles, his lips on my thighs.

"Derek," I murmur. He quickly sits up looking down at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He quickly asks.

"No, just come up here." I say. He smiles and quickly leans over me. His member just pressing into me. I bit my bottom lip suppressing a moan. His hands touching my shoulders and hair. "Be gentle, i-i-it's m-my f-first time." He smiles at this and leans down and kisses me. His kiss was sweeter and more wanting than the last. My legs wrap around his hips. His lips move down to my cheek then to my neck.

"I'll be careful, always for you." He says. "This will hurt for a minute or two." I nod and position himself to my entrance. Then he slowly slides into me, first just the tip. I felt my back arch. Then he slides in a little more, then more and then pushes all the way into me. It was painful no doubt but it was entranced by another feeling of pleasure. He just stayed there and my body hungered for this. I could feel my body clench around him.

"Mmm, s-start moving." I murmur. He pulls out almost all the way but then pushes back in, out, then in. "Oh, God." I murmur my body loving this feeling. "Harder."

"Harder?" He asks sitting up and holding my hips. He was still being really careful with me. I nod my head.

"Harder!" I moan, "P-please Derek!" That was all that I had to say, his name, to get him to go harder. I felt him hitting the inside of me. Every time he hits the very back of me I scream out his name, that makes him push into me harder. I could feel my body start moving too.

"Chloe, I'm going to," he couldn't finish as he pushes into me one more time and something warm comes flowing inside me. I felt my insides clench around his member. He pulls back out then slams into me making me scream his name in pleasure.

"Derek! Oh God Derek!" I feel myself being drowned in pleasure, I could swear that I could hear music playing. My hands brings him down to me and his lips to mine. I sucked on his bottom lip, teasing it between my teeth. We were one, I think to myself. He rolls us over so I was sitting on him. My body was still in the happy woozy mode while I sat up. I rock against his member that was still hard. It didn't take long before he climaxed again. Out of energy I just lay on top of him. His arms wrap around me and roll us on our sides and slip out of me. I smile as I curl into him and drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<br>**


End file.
